No one like you
by Alexward
Summary: Inspired on Jealousy by Terez... Lauren likes Jasper nad hurts Alice... Jasper POV... stink at sumary ONE-SHOT


It's my first fanfic published so I hope you enjoy and review.

Many thanks to my friend Jimena for checking the story and also thanks to Terez that allow me to make it.

Sorry if it has some mistakes.

* * *

No one like you

First day at school. The thought made my throat burn. Thinking about all the smells, all different but at the same time delicious and tempting, but no I couldn't think about that, I had to control myself… for her, because she deserved better than a killer. I know I could never be worthy of her but I could always try, it also helped me because then I didn't need to feel the pain and the fear my victims felt, it made more human and made me remember of the man I was once.

It was going to be harder this time because I was enlisted a year older than she was so we weren't going to take classes together, we would just be seeing each other at lunch.

My four classes passed quickly, as I was anxiously waiting to see her. I walked with Rosalie to the cafeteria, and she and I had the fourth period together.

We entered the cafeteria. There was a small group of people in there, most of them staring at us because we were the new guys and also because we didn't look like we belonged here, with our pale skins and being so different from each other.

We lined up to get our disgusting human food, but we had to play our parts.

A sudden rush of lust came behind me and I could hear and smell the scent from that person. She was wearing high heels, that was how I knew it had to be a woman, she smelled like peaches.

"Hi my name is Lauren… and you are?" she asked obviously looking at me with a hand held out, a symbol human used to greet each other, but I didn't take it, because I knew that I could fail in my attempt of not killing her. The temptation was so much, and it made it much worse that she was standing just a few inches from me, and I could see her jugular vein.

However, I had to be strong. Keep it together Jasper, I told myself. I didn't breath, this was a now familiar sensation because I had to do that a lot, it was uncomfortable but it was the only way to keep them alive that and also focusing in that they had a live, family. She was an average girl with slick blond hair just a few inches below my height. My brain worked faster than hers did, so she didn't see my hesitation.

"I'm Jasper Hale" but she saw immediately that I wasn't going to take her hand so she put it down quickly.

"Where do you come from?" She asked.

"Alaska" at this point I ran out of air.

"I see… So do you like it here?" she asked me again, but now I wasn't paying too much attention to her, because the lust coming out of here was so much more than in the beginning. It was so repulsive but my escape came quick enough.

Alice entered the cafeteria and was walking, or better dancing, towards me and the girl that was standing next to me. She smiled at me giving me encouragement, and she got to me and took my hand.

"Hi my name is Alice Cullen" she told Lauren, the human just waved her head towards Alice.

"I'll see you around Jasper," she said to me, I could feel her emotions towards Alice; anger, envy and she even had a feeling of superiority over Alice, what she didn't know is that she would never compare to my pixie.

There was no need to have special powers to see that she didn't like Alice at all, but this didn't affect Alice, at least not anymore. She had gotten used to being rejected by people who thought that we were different.

"Come we have to get our food" she distracted me of my thoughts, I wrinkled my nose at the idea of human food, it smelled really bad. She laughed at my expressions and I gave her a smile, I was always happy as long as she was.

I followed her to our table. Lunchtime passed quickly, because when I was with my little pixie time always stopped for us, like it didn't go by.

My two last classes passed with no notion worth of mention. When I got to Edward's car, a silver Volvo, I felt Alice feeling upset and that wasn't her usual self. I looked at her but she didn't return the gesture and all I did was to keep quiet to wait until we were alone so that I could talk to her. The other were babbling about the first day but I put no attention to them, only to Alice, who was know pretending to be happy, but I knew her and she couldn't fool me. She then glanced at me and gave me a silent thank you for not saying anything.

At the house, Esme greeted us and we all went to our different occupations. Emmet asked me if I wanted to play cards, but I told him that I couldn't. I headed to my bedroom in which Alice was already standing in.

I came in. Alice was looking at herself in the mirror. That confused me, but I had learned that if she wanted to talk about something that was bothering her she would have already said something. Her emotions confused me too, she felt humiliated and shameful. I just stared at her, and suddenly her emotions changed. She felt really angry and she threw one of those creams humans use to the mirror. Good thing she didn't threw it with vampire force but with human.

The she run to the window and jump. I felt the urge to follow her but Edward opened the door with Esme, Emmet and Rosalie behind him.

"What happened?" asked Esme.

"It was Alice. She is upset about something," answered Edward quickly. He knew me by now, and he knew that I hated being the center of attention.

"Poor girl" Esme said, I could feel her concern for Alice.

"I'll go get her" I said speaking for the first time since they appeared.

"Jasper, may I have a word with you? Before you go looking for Alice" Edward asked me.

I just nodded, the other walked away, surely returning to whatever they had left behind to come here giving us some privacy too.

I looked at Edward waiting for him to begin, I was running out of patience I wanted to be with Alice, she needed me right now.

"Alice is mad at herself. I thought that you should know why if you are going to go looking for her" he told me.

"Why is she mad at herself?" I asked, this surprise me.

"A girl at school, Lauren, was talking with another girl named Jessica. Lauren was telling Jessica that she didn't know how it was possible for you to be with someone like Alice, being her and you so different and they talked about her height, her hair and that she looked more like a child and not a woman. They didn't know we were listening."

I stood silence for a moment, was that why she was upset? I could feel the anger flowing in my body, I could go and kill those girls for saying that, but I knew that I needed to go and find Alice first and for that I needed to calm myself.

When I felt myself sure that my anger was at the lowest level I could managed to get it, I went, as Alice had before, to the window and jumped. I could smell her scent, that calmed me even more but that didn't mean the anger would go away. I followed her scent and after a while of wondering thought the woods, I found her.

She was at the top of a mountain where the river started to flow. It was a really special place; we came here when we needed a moment alone.

She had her knees against her forehead, I approached her.

"Alice" I said. She looked up and I could see the shame in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Jazz, I should not have snapped like that, I didn't have the right to break the mirror" she was apologizing to me.

"Ali is ok" I said, calling her by her nickname that only I could use "It is awful what those girls said, but it's even more awful that you believe them Alice" I told her

"But they are right Jazz, I'm not beautiful. I'm the opposite; if I were like Rosalie they would not say those things about me"

"Hey Alice, you are the most beautiful woman I had ever laid my eyes on, with or without Rosalie around. I don't care what other say ok?" I assure her.

"Thanks Jazz," she told me and a smile spread across her beautiful face. I took her in my arms and headed back home, how lucky was I to have such an angel with me…

"What are you thinking Jasper?" Alice asked me bringing me back to reality.

"On how lucky I'm to have you, even if I don't deserved you" I spoke sincerely.

"Oh Jazz don't ever say that to me, what can I do to show you that you are really worthy of me?" she asked.

"How about you stop thinking you are unattractive and I'll stop thinking I don't deserve you" I offered, she nodded as her eyes illuminated and a smile spread through her face.

"I love you" She said. Those were the only words that could always sent me to a place that could only be heaven.

"I love you too Alice" I told her kissing her forehead.

Next day at school

I walked Alice to her first class and after that, I heard someone speak my name.

"Jasper" Lauren said approaching me "Hi," I felt the anger from yesterday come back, but I couldn't kill her.

"Hello" I said very coldly, and before she could say anything else I hurried on "I would like you stop chasing me, you are not my type and I have a girlfriend that is a million times prettier than you" then I walked away, leaving her with a bewildered, hurt and angry look on her face. Good that way she'll learn never to mess with my Alice.

At lunch, Alice came to me and whispered so not even a member of our family could hear.

"Thank you for loving me Jasper Hale"

"No thank you, Alice Cullen, for loving me".

* * *

Like it… Hate it… tell me

Review


End file.
